The Road to Love
by SokeForever
Summary: Sonny and Skye don't necessarily have to change their opinions about each other to fall in love. NOT YOUR ORDINARY SOKE FIC. Please read and review, there is more!
1. Default Chapter

Sonny walked into his warehouse angrily. He threw an empty cup that was sitting on his desk, across the room. He was so upset about A.J. and Courtney. He was starting to enjoy some peace and quiet, which was hard because he knew at that very moment A.J. was with Courtney. He knew Courtney would get hurt, and he couldn't stop it. That's what made him so angry, that he was powerless. Alexis kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but in a way, he knew it was. If he wasn't stopping it, it was the same as justifying it.  
  
*****  
  
Skye was laying in Jax's arms, but she was thinking about A.J. He was a jerk, to the fullest, but he was her brother and she betrayed him. That really upset her.  
  
Jax knew that it upset her, so he rubbed her shoulder. "You did the right thing Skye." He tried his best to assure her.  
  
She smiled and looked down. "I keep telling myself that, but somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
"Does this?" he asked and started to kiss her neck slowly, but surely.  
  
Skye smirked. "Well it's a start."  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Skye woke up with a note next to her. It was from Jax. It said that he was going to Carly's club to get the bills. He told her to wait there, in the note, but she had someone to see. As soon as she finished reading the note, she hopped in the shower, threw on her cutest outfit and headed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Sonny was in the Penthouse talking to Carly. "I'm fine, Carly."  
  
Carly sighed heavily. She was unsure, and had that look in her eyes. That was a look she knew Sonny knew all too well. She knew that seeing A.J. and Courtney hurt him. Especially married!  
  
"I want you to go home and spend some time with Michael," Sonny said.  
  
"Well...ok..." Carly said and wrapped her arms around him in a big embrace.   
  
It felt good to hug the woman he loved again...he missed her everyday. But that was something no one could ever understand or ever know about. "Bye Carly."  
  
"Bye Sonny," she said while her eyes finally left his. Just then there was a knock at the door. Carly rolled her eyes. "When did Alexis learn to knock," she muttered.  
  
Sonny ignored her well-heard comment and went to answer the door. It was Skye Chandler Quartermaine.  
  
"Hello, Sonny." Skye said and looked up at him, holding her purse infront of her. Sonny didn't say anything, just walked back in over to his desk and stood infront of it, he signaled for her to come in.  
  
She walked in nervously, and slowly walked to him. "Thanks for telling Courtney the truth." he said braking the silence.  
  
"You really mean that?" she asked, giving him a unsure look.  
  
"Yes. I never meant for you to get hurt during this - I just wanted to save Courtney - but he's got her so stuck on believing that he really loves her." he said.  
  
"I tried my best to get him to stop, Sonny. And I will talk to him again, I don't want to see Courtney get hurt in the end either." she said and walked over to him more, feeling a little better.  
  
"No, you don't have to say anything else. You, you did your best. There's nothing you can do, he isn't going to listen to anybody. Damn him." he yelled and slammed his fists on his desk.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said not really knowing how to react.  
  
"It's not your fault." he responded fast.  
  
"Well I guess I should go...will you be okay?" she asked - not knowing why, it just sort of came out.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, I'm fine. If you, ah, need anything - " she cut in -  
  
"Bye, Sonny." she said before he could finish his sentence. With that she walked out the door slowly still looking at him. She was actually worried about leaving him there alone, with how angry he just got. She hoped he would be okay. Right as she walked over to the elevator she heard someone open the door behind her again - and Sonny was standing there.  
  
"Do you have a problem or something?" she tilted her head and asked him.   
  
He laughed slightly. "That moment in there, I just wanted to tell you, it doesn't mean I still don't think your a manipulative, lying, whore just like your brother." He flashed his dimples at her and walked away.   
  
Skye didn't know why, but it hurt her to hear those words even from Sonny. She hit the elevator button and tears started to stream down her face.   
  
Sonny stopped walking for a slight second, thinking he had been to hard on her. After all she was trying to do the right thing. He took the stairs to try and catch her, but her car was already pulling out. He sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Skye had been out late at the office, and she was starving so she decided she needed a quick-fix. She walked up to Kelly's and said, "This looks like somewhere." She opened the door and saw a man on one of the stools at the cashier counter, and a woman talking to him. She sat a few seats down from him, and then noticed it was Sonny. "Oh great, I couldn't get away from you if I tried."   
  
Sonny got up and turned to face her. "Skye, what a pl- surprise. Can I talk to you for a minute outside?"   
  
"No, I was just leaving thank you." Skye got up, grabbed her purse and headed for the door.  
  
"Bye Elizabeth," Sonny said to the girl at the counter.   
  
"Bye Sonny," she smiled.   
  
Skye was walking to her car when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. It was warm, and sent her blood racing. She knew it couldn't be Sonny, so it must have been Jax. She turned around with a smile, "Jax!"  
  
Sonny laughed. "It's not candy boy. It's me, even better."  
  
Skye rolled her eyes, getting a little edgy. She tried not to let it show. "Sonny just please leave me alone!" Skye shouted.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for what I said last night, I was out of line."  
  
Skye nodded. "It's nice of you to admit that, but I don't want to stick around and hear it." Skye shivered. They were in an empty, cold alley, and she just wanted to get home to Jax.   
  
Sonny shrugged. "Fine," he said and started walking away. In a few minutes he was out of sight and Skye was still walking to her car. When she got in front of it, it started to rain, so she started to run. Just then she felt someone grab her. "Sonny get off of me!" she yelled. She turned around and it wasn't Sonny. There were three men surronding her. "Get your hands off of me," she said and kicked the first one. She was in the process of beating them up, when Sonny came toward them.  
  
He threw a hard punch at one of the guys, knocking him out. By then they were all out.   
  
"Thanks," Skye said looking down.  
  
"I was just trying to help you, but it doesn't look like you need it," he smirked. There was a silent moment and Sonny said, "I was wrong about you when I said you were weak. Your anything but it."  
  
It was pouring rain, and Skye's hair was soaked and curly, along with Sonny's.   
  
"That's a good look for you," he joked.  
  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically.   
  
"No I mean it." For a second they were silent when Sonny touched Skye's face. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around him not wanting to stop. Finally Sonny pulled away and whispered, "really good look." He then walked away, leaving Skye in the rain, soaked, confused, and her heart racing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Skye then got into her car and drove back to her apartment. She got out of the elevator and started walking to her door. Searching for her keys through her purse she heard footsteps behind her. Suddenly she felt someone hug her from behind. Startled, she jumped and turned around seeing Jax smiling at her.  
  
"Did I scare you?" he asked and moved closer to her noticing she was acting a little strange. "No." she replied.  
  
"Are you ok? How'd you get so wet? " he asked.  
  
"The rain..." she said, finally finding her keys in her purse and started unlocking her door.  
  
"Oh." he said and followed behind her.  
  
"What did you do today?" he asked her a few minutes later.  
  
"N-nothing, why?" she said back nervously. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Sonny. Why did he do that? She kept wondering.  
  
"Just wondering, you left kind of early this morning." he said.  
  
"Yeah..I had some things I had to take care of." she said and went over to the couch and sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh, have you talked to your brother?" he asked her.  
  
"  
  
Nope. Wonder why?" she said snotty.  
  
He didn't think anything of the remark and changed the subject.   
  
The next morning Skye woke up next to Jax...but she wasn't thinking about Jax. She was thinking about Sonny, and about how they kissed last night. He may have been the biggest jerk in the world, but she was attracted to him. She rolled over and saw Jax staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked and threw her covers up, getting out of bed.   
  
Jax sat up. "Skye, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean? Nothings wrong with me, I'm perfectly normal," Skye said.   
  
"Your being incredibly rude, and you didn't come to bed last night until after one."   
  
Skye looked down. She didn't like lying to him, although it had always been her strong suit. She smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've just been really busy with paperwork, but I'll make it up to you tonight."  
  
Jax laughed. "I like the sound of that." He gave her a kiss and said, "I'm going to hop in the shower, can I persuade you to join me?"  
  
Skye shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to head into the office. I have to get their before Edward or he'll have the stockholders pressing charges against my puncuality."   
  
Jax laughed. "Ok, well make sure your here tonight, early."  
  
"I will be." She kissed him quickly, but surely, and left for the office.   
  
Hours later, at the office, she couldn't seem to be getting any work done. All she thought about was the kiss, and how unbelievably gentle he was with her. She could never even imagine Sonny being that way. But, still she kept wondering why? She then finally got up and decided to go talk to Sonny about it. She couldn't even think straight if she didn't. She got up and fixed the papers on her desk. She walked to Edwards office to tell him she would be back soon. Walking through the living room, she seen A.J standing by the couch, she stopped and looked at him a minute then decided to just leave until he spoke.  
  
"Leaving so soon, sis?" he said and started walking to her.  
  
"Look AJ, you don't know what could've happened to you down there, I was just looking out for you, I love you." she said.  
  
"You know, I thought I could trust you. You actually told me that I could. But, for Mr. Jacks you just had to go listening to him and doing exactly what he wanted. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't even want you. So, you just ruined your life, well worse than it already was considering you have nobody." he said and noticed a tear running down her cheek. She then ran out of the door and started to drive to Sonnys upset.  
  
AJ walked back into the living room and felt really guilty for what he had just said to his sister, the one person who helped him and who was on HIS side for once.  
  
"Damn." he said and sat down and put his hands over his face.  
  
******  
  
When Skye got to Sonny's she knocked on the door solemnly. She didn't think she would be this nervous when she got there but she was.   
  
Sonny came to the door and opened it.   
  
Skye stepped in without him inviting her in. "Look Sonny, I just came here to tell you, what a disgrace it is, that you kissed me. How could you even think I would kiss you back."  
  
"If I recall right, I was the one who pulled away," Sonny said coming closer to her.  
  
Sonny was right in front of her, they were face to face, and her heart was beating a zillion miles per hour. "You....you did not!" Skye let out.  
  
Sonny grinned and shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you lie. I know you still liked it." He leaned in closer towards her.  
  
"You always have to be right," Skye said.  
  
"We're two of a kind," Sonny said.  
  
They both started leaning into each other to kiss, their eyes closed, and they kissed. Sonny's arms wrapped around her neck, and hers around his waist. Sonny pulled her closer and they fell back onto the couch. Skye started to unbutton Sonny's shirt. Her hands explored his chest and soon Sonny was kissing her neck.   
  
Oh my god. All kinds of things were running through Skyes mind right now. What was she doing? And was this really happening? Or was she imagining all this and still waiting for him to answer the door. She then snapped out of it as she felt Sonny start to take her shirt off. She then stopped and looked into his eyes, he looked back at her for a while then started to kiss her neck again. They both stopped as they heard a cell phone start to ring, and it came from Skye's jacket. She realized she was suppose to be home early to meet Jax. Quickly, she got up off him and walked over to her jacket that had been thrown on the floor, several minutes before. She searched her pockets and finally got it and answered,   
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone and then heard Jax's voice and her heart broke.  
  
"Skye? Where are you? You were suppose to be here early, remember?" his voice trailed off as she was still in a daze, looking at Sonny and thinking about Jax.  
  
"Skye? Hello?" he said again into the phone. Braking out of her silence she heard him, "Sorry, I - I'm sorry. I'm running a bit late, too much work." she said.  
  
"Ok, well next time call ok? I was worried." he said.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, Jax.. So sorry." she said looking over at Sonny again. She had no idea what she was going to do. She hung up the phone.  
  
Sonny looked down. "Jax wants you home, you better go." He didn't want her to go, but he knew that what they were doing was wrong to so many people, but him.  
  
"Yeah, your right. We have a romantic dinner planned tonight," Skye said trying to rub it in Sonny's face.  
  
He nodded and got the door for her.  
  
She walked out, without a second look or word to Sonny. She got onto the elevator and went down to the floor where she was parked. She went over to her car and got in--but it wouldn't start. Just then she saw Sonny walking towards her.   
  
"My car won't start," she said to him. "Not like I need your help anyway."  
  
Sonny smiled inside, he loved the way she was so bitter on the outside, but so sweet on the inside. He tried starting the car--but it was hopeless.  
  
"Oh great now what am I going to do."  
  
"I'll take you downtown and check you into a hotel. Unless you want Jax to know you were here tonight," Sonny said.  
  
Skye shook her head. "Well the only hotel around is the Port Charles Hotel, and that's where I live..." she started.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you to your office?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, Edward's there...."  
  
"I guess you'll have to stay here," Sonny said.  
  
"I guess so," Skye said kind of disappointed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Why don't you call Jax, then you can come upstairs. You can sleep in my bed. I'll crash on the couch."   
  
Skye nodded as she watched Sonny walk away. Boy, did she want him bad.   
  
"Would you wait!" she yelled and started to run towards Sonny who was almost through the doors.  
  
"What's the matter? Scared out here alone?" he asked, amused.  
  
"No." she said and pulled out her cell phone to call Jax. "Shh" she said and waved her hand as it started ringing.  
  
He laughed and watched her.  
  
"Hello?" Jax answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, Jax." she said quietly, feeling guilty already for what she was about to say to him.  
  
"Hey, are you on your way? I'm beginning to think your avoiding me or something..." he said sarcastically.   
  
"I'm sorry, my car won't start. Were going to have to make it for tomorrow night. I'm sorry." she apologized feeling incredibly guilty for lying.  
  
"Oh." he said sounding upset. "Well can you come over in the morning? I'll take you out for breakfast." he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." he said and hung up the phone. He knew she was acting different lately, but what was bothering her? He was worried, but went to bed so the morning would come around sooner, he wanted to see her badly.  
  
"Everything ok?" Sonny asked, noticing her a little upset.  
  
"Yeah. I feel so guilty about lying t-" she stopped. "Why am I even telling you this in the first place?" she then snapped and started walking to the elavator.  
  
He laughed a little and followed after her.  
  
When they got into Sonny's apartment he shut the door. He walked to the stairs and said, "I'll show you where you can sleep." He led Skye up the stairs and he opened his door.   
  
"If you don't mind I'm going to hit the sack now," Skye said.   
  
"That's fine, let me just get this sheet." He took the top comforter off the bed and Skye watched.  
  
"You have black satin sheets," she observed.  
  
"Yeah. There useful for a lot of things. You know, sex," he said and smiled at her.   
  
She smirked. "Well maybe I'll ask Jax for a set."  
  
"Why? You can use mine. Besides their a special kind," he replied and dropped the blanket he was holding. He walked back from the door, over to Skye and the bed.   
  
"Do you mind if we change the sleeping arrangements a little bit?" Skye asked.  
  
Sonny grabbed her and picked her up.  
  
"Put me down!" she yelled.  
  
He dropped her on the bed. "I've got you now," he said.  
  
"Oh we'll see about that," she laughed. She started to crawl away and Sonny grabbed her. He kissed her gently at first, then more passionately, then it turned into a fierce kiss. Their tongues met in a sweet embrace and Skye started to unbutton his shirt. She stopped and sat up to pull up her shirt, revealing a black bra. Sonny struggled with his belt and Skye pulled it out for him. Sonny unhooked her bra and started to kiss her chest. Within a minute they were both naked. Sonny and Skye made love passionately...and they hardly got any sleep. It was like nothing either of them had felt before.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Skye had woken up half on Sonny, she looked up at him still sleeping. Everything that had happened all came back to her now. She felt so guilty for what she had done, and Jax and everything - but she wanted him so badly, she couldn't push herself to stop. Quietly she sat up and wrapped the sheet around her more, a little uncomfortable with Sonny. It felt so weird sitting there in his bed, naked. She then started to panic, wondering if he had done this just to see if she would sleep with him, to finally prove that she was a whore, and Sonny was right about her, she realized it. Yeah, that's why he did this. He wanted to test me. She was scared now, having no idea what to do with herself. He then woken and seen her sitting there, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked and sat up next to her.  
  
"Uh, why did you do this?" she asked and looking at him, her eyes starting to water.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"This was a test, wasn't it?" she said, he put his hand out over hers to calm her down, she jumped and backed away.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked not knowing where she was going with this.  
  
"You know what I mean, Sonny. You did this on purpose, to - to see if I would sleep with you!" she yelled.  
  
"Skye, your talking nonsense. Would you please stop, your scaring me." he said and looked at her.  
  
"What am I suppose to do? Huh?" she asked him upset. "I was suppose to meet Jax for breakfast, and now? What time is it??" she said and looked over at the clock. 11:33. "Great. Kind of a late breakfast, huh? Look what you caused!" she said.  
  
"Skye, if I remember correctly, you wanted me as much as I wanted you last night. And I also don't remember you complaining through out the night." he said and smiled at her.  
  
"Well, whatever you say Sonny," she said not really knowing what else to say.   
  
"I hope candy boy doesn't get too mad, but I want you to stay."   
  
Skye was shocked. "What?" she laughed. "I'm sorry but last night was a one time only deal."  
  
"Yeah come on, I'll make you some breakfast, what do you like?"  
  
Skye rolled her eyes. "Do you do this with all the women you sleep with?"  
  
"So eggs benedict ok?" he asked changing the subject.   
  
Skye laughed and shook her head. "Fine." As he walked downstairs she hated to admit it but Sonny was a decent guy. He was great in bed too. She put on her outfit from earlier and walked downstairs. Sonny was setting the plates down on the table. "Looks good," she said.  
  
Sonny smiled. "Have a seat."   
  
Skye sat down and they started to eat. Skye took the first bite. 'OH my god," she said. "This is delicious."  
  
Sonny smiled at the way her face lit up, and he thought about how he wanted to be the one to make her happy. One night and he was already falling for her.  
  
Skye watched him look at her. "What are you looking at?"   
  
"You," he said.   
  
Skye looked down and laughed lightly. "Do you think maybe we could fix my car now?"  
  
"I'll have Max do it for you, he just got back," Sonny said.  
  
Skye smiled. "Thanks."   
  
After a little while they finished eating, he kept looking at her, noticing the way she ate. She noticed it a few times, and she started getting embarrassed. Skye walked over to the couch and sat down. "Thanks for the breakfast." she said and smiled at him as he walked over to the couch also, sitting next to her. He just smiled and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed, until he moved to her neck and started kissing a trail to her shoulder. "What am I suppose to tell Jax?" she asked almost breathlessly.  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "nothing." he said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips again. "Come away with me." he said and kissed her again. She didn't answer but kissed him back and started at his robe, until there was a knock at the door. Frustrated he got up and tied his robe again and opened the door, it was Jax.   
  
"What do you want?" Sonny asked and blocked the way so Skye could go upstairs.  
  
"I wanted to know if you had seen Skye and said something that might upset her in the past couple of days?" he said straight out and walked in just in time as Skye walked back into Sonny's room. She figured she would get a shower.   
  
"I haven't seen Skye." Sonny told him and walked over to the couch again and sat down.  
  
"Has Carly?" he asked.  
  
"How am I suppose to know, Jax? I'm through with Carly." he said.  
  
Jax looked around, he felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what. He looking around to the floor and seen Skye's cell phone laying there. "Since when do you own a purple cell phone that has flowers on it?" he asked knowing it was Skye's.  
  
"It's not mine." he replied and got up to get a glass of water.  
  
"Who's is it?" he asked angry.  
  
"Who do you think it belongs to?" Sonny said and smirked.  
  
"It's Skye's. Where is she? She never came to my apartment this morning, like she said she would last night. She said her car wouldn't start, did you do something to her?" he said more angry and walked up closer to him.  
  
"What do you think I did to her, Jax?" he asked and smiled.  
  
Fed up, Jax just turned around and walked out of the door. Sonny chuckled as he shut the door Jax left open, and started up the stairs to tell Skye she could come down. He walked into his room and heard the shower running, so he decided to suprise her. He walked slowly into the bathroom, the glass door on the shower was closed and you can't see through it. He walked up closer to it and said in an accent, mocking Jax, "May I ask what your doing in my shower?" she jumped and screamed. Sonny opened the glass door and laughed at her, "You scared me to death, Mr. Corinthos!" she said and couldn't help but smile. He then took his robe off and walked into the shower with her and put his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. She then started moving her hands around his back and chest, then pulled away from him. "Well, I'm all done in here." she said and went to walk out but he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. She remembered that Jax had just came there, "What did Jax want?" she asked him.  
  
"To know if I hurt you." he said.  
  
"Oh." she replied and he kissed her again.  
  
"I am hurting him." she said and backed away again. Sonny backed away also this time, noticing she was really upset about what she was doing to Jax. "You know, he wanted to know why you hadn't met him at his apartment this morning like you said.." he told her. "Oh." she said disappointed, but then kissed him again lightly on the lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was an hour later and Skye was walking into Jax's hotel room. She opened the door a notch and saw Jax asleep. She decided to go over and surprise him and she nearly jumped on the other side of the bed. Then she saw a red-head, KRISTINA! "Oh my god," she whispered. "He's been two-timing me all along. Can't say I didn't do the same thing but...." Skye picked up a sheet of paper and wrote Jax a 'goodbye' note.   
  
Dear Jax, I thought you meant it when you said you loved me. You thought I meant it to. I guess now we know we weren't meant to be. I care about you so much Jax...I just want you to be happy. Even if that's with the pale alien, then good luck. Love alwayz, Skye  
  
Skye left the note on his night table, gathered all her stuff, kissed him on the forehead and left. She carried everything from her room and Jax's into the car and drove to Sonny's. She got out of the car carrying a suitcase and knocked on his door.  
  
Sonny answered it. "Skye? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm moving in!" she exclaimed with a smile.   
  
"What? Jax kicked you out?" Sonny asked and closed the door.  
  
"Not exactly...I found him in bed with a certain mutated red head," Skye said.  
  
"Kristina?" he asked.   
  
"How'd you know?" Skye replied sarcastically. "So where should I put my stuff?"   
  
"Just leave it there, I'll have Johnny take it up. Come on, I want to show you something," Sonny said.   
  
Sonny and Skye left in one of Sonny's limos and they were driving for about a half hour. Skye seemed to be checking her watch every ten minutes. "Sonny, how far is this place?" Skye asked restlessly.   
  
"We're here. Benny pull over!" he shouted to the driver.  
  
With a nod he did as he was told and Sonny and Skye got out of the car. They were at an isolated alley by Kelly's. "What are we doing here?" Skye asked.  
  
"This is where we first met," Sonny said taking her hands.   
  
"What?" Skye asked.  
  
"I want to take back all that horrible stuff we did and said about and to each other, and I want to tell you something I've never told anyone before."  
  
Skye looked him in the eyes and she knew this time he was very serious.  
  
He looked down and started to tell his story. "When I was a little boy, Mike, my father left us. My mother remarried a guy named Deke. He beat me and my mother, mostly my mother. He locked me in the closet while he did it."  
  
"Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry," Skye said. She never knew he had such a horrible life.  
  
Sonny continued. "One night, I found my mother bleeding, her whole face, her mouth and I called 911. I got the hell out of me beat that night. Well Deke was a cop so he got all the charges dropped. Until one day...I sent a hit on him. I killed him Skye." There was an awkward silence. "That doesn't scare you."  
  
Tears starting welling up in both their eyes. Skye wiped Sonny's tears off his cheek and hugged him. "Sonny you did the right thing. You couldn't let him continue to hurt your mother."   
  
Sonny was now crying hysterically. "I killed him."  
  
Skye touched his face. "It's ok Sonny, it's ok."   
  
Sonny sucked it up, and said, "Ahh I'm fine. Let's just go home."  
  
Skye nodded and they held hands and started to walk back to the limo. After the limo ride they got back to Sonny's and they were going to have a quick lunch.  
  
"What do you like?" Sonny asked.  
  
Skye smiled shyly. "Well your such a good cook, anything would be good," she said.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Well uh have a seat, make yourself comfortable."   
  
She nodded and sat down at the table and started thinking. About a lot of things actually. Jax and how he hurt her, but she hurt him. Why didn't she feel hurt seeing Jax with Kristina? She just felt kind of relieved, and that wasn't her at all. She looked over and saw Sonny in the kitchen. He was cooking her breakfast. Sonny Corinthos was cooking her breakfast. That was something she thought had a 0% chance of happening to her, not that she wanted it to. He was so gentle and loving, she never knew that about him before. While engaged in dramatic thoughts, Skye heard a knock on the door.   
  
Sonny turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Um, I'll go upstairs," Skye said.  
  
"That's not necessary," Sonny said. He went over to answer the door, leaving Skye squirming in her seat. Sonny answered the door, and it was Alexis. "Alexis, hi this isn't really a good time."  
  
Alexis walked in. "Sonny, you have to talk to me. Never is going to be a good time." Then she saw Skye sitting at the table. "Skye?"  
  
Skye laughed. "Hello to you too. I better be going now, but you should seriously consider my deal," Skye lied and got up.  
  
Sonny grinned. "I don't think so, Skye."  
  
Skye walked out of the room leaving Sonny and Alexis alone.  
  
"What did she have to say?" Alexis asked.  
  
Sonny shrugged. "Nothing...some deal about A.J. and Courtney." He paused then started talking again. "Have a seat," he motioned to the couch.   
  
"Thank you," Alexis smiled and sat down. "Ouch!" she yelled.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Alexis got up and started searching through Sonny's couch. "I sat on something." Then she pulled out a red bra.  
  
Sonny knew it was Skye's and looked at it. "Must have been Carly's."  
  
Alexis nodded awkwardly.  
  
Skye waited a while and then knocked on Sonnys door again, hoping Alexis was gone.  
  
He heard her knock and got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hi." she said and walked in a little uncomfortable. She walked to the couch and sat down and seen the bra on the couch and laughed slightly.  
  
He walked behind her and sat down next to her.   
  
"Alexis sat on it." he said and smiled.  
  
"Oh." she said and laughed, "What did you tell her?" she asked.  
  
"I told her it was Carly's. You still ready for lunch?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Sure." she replied and sat back on the couch, crossing her legs. "Are you sure you don't mind me moving in here?" she asked remembering they never really went over it when she came back.  
  
"No, not at all." he replied and put the plates on the table. "It's done, come here." he told her.  
  
She got up and sat down at the table.  
  
"It looks great." she said. 


	5. Chapter 5

****  
  
About an hour later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that," Sonny said.  
  
He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Jax. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I know you know where Skye is," he said. "I'm worried about her."   
  
"I'm right here," she said and crept out of hiding.   
  
"What?" he asked and looked at her in a man's robe.   
  
"Now get out," Sonny said.  
  
"How could you do this, Skye?"  
  
"Get out now," Sonny demanded.  
  
Jax ignored Sonny's request and looked at Skye. "When you were with me you were thinking about Corinthos. How long has this been going on?"  
  
Skye looked down. "A few days...."  
  
"Days? You little tramp!" Jax yelled.  
  
Sonny went up to Jax and punched him in the face. Jax was about to respond when he got pulled out of the penthouse by Max and Johnny.   
  
Skye smiled. "You did that for me?"  
  
Sonny shrugged. "He has no right to call you that."  
  
"Well you did," Skye said.  
  
"I told you not to talk about that," Sonny said getting angry.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do, just forget it happened?"   
  
Sonny hit all the glasses on the counter on to the floor. "Damnit, yes."  
  
Skye stepped back scared.   
  
Sonny looked down.  
  
"What are you trying to do here?" Skye asked him.  
  
"This is me Skye. I want to show you who your sleeping with."  
  
"I know who you are, and I know quite a lot about your violent tactics. And is that all we are? Sleeping together?"  
  
"Your misinterpreting what I'm saying. I'm saying you don't want to get in any deeper than where you are."  
  
"And what if I was to do this." Skye went over to Sonny and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her back. They made it to the stairs when Sonny pulled away. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Shh," he said and put his finger on her lips. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and placed her down. They kissed and made love again, and had more desire for each other than ever.   
  
A few hours later Skye woke up in Sonny's arms. "Oh that was so good," Sonny said.  
  
Skye rolled over to look at him. Now they were face to face. "Who put that goofy grin on your face?"  
  
"You," he said and kissed her.   
  
She laughed. Just then all the lights went out and Skye jumped up. "What happened?"  
  
"The power must have gone out."   
  
Just then they heard thunder and Skye jumped on Sonny. He laughed. "Your afraid of lighting?"   
  
She looked down and laughed. "Stupid isn't it."  
  
"No, no, not at all. Come here." He took her into his arms and they laid their for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~  
  
Sonny woke up and looked down to see Skye still sleeping and still in his arms. He stroked her hair, and smileda at how peaceful she looked sleeping. A few minutes past and she started to wake up. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Morning." he said.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked and sat up.  
  
"Bout 10 minutes." he said and smiled.  
  
"Oh." she said and layed back on his chest and shut her eyes.  
  
"Still tired?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah." she said, "I didn't get much sleep because of you" she laughed.  
  
"I see, it's all my fault now?" he said and smiled.  
  
She didn't answer and he looked back down at her and she was sleeping. He smiled and shut his eyes, not wanting to move and disturb her.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Skye woke up to a note on the bed. It read;   
  
/BLOCKQUOTE  
  
Dear Skye,  
  
We can't stay in paradise forever!  
  
Love,   
  
Sonny  
  
She smiled slightly. She had never felt this way before about anyone, not even Jax. She cared about Jax so much, and she thought that, that was amazing. But with Sonny it was so much more. It was more than just desire, it was something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. A few moments later Sonny opened the door.  
  
"Hey," he said and smiled.  
  
That smile just made her melt. "Good morning. Where have you been?"  
  
"I had some last minute business to attend to," he replied.  
  
"Oh?" Skye asked.  
  
Sonny waved his hand. "Oh it was nothing big. Just a little problem with my coffee down south."  
  
Skye nodded. "Well I should get to ELQ, Edward probably redesigned the whole office by now."  
  
"Can I give you a ride?" Sonny asked.  
  
Skye smiled. "Thanks but I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea." She stopped. She hadn't thought about the consequences of her and Sonny. He was in the mob for godsakes, she could be killed. What would everyone think.  
  
"What exactly is the wrong idea?" Sonny asked.  
  
She smiled it off. "I'm sorry, I better go." She kissed him on the cheek, gathered her purse, and was out the door.  
  
Sonny knew something was wrong, but he didn't quite know what it was.   
  
*****  
  
As soon as Skye got to ELQ Edward was in the office drinking tea with Monica. "Oh would you look what the cat dragged in," Skye said rolling her eyes at Monica. "Monica, this is a business office we don't have time for tea and crumpets."  
  
Sonny walked up to the door. "Does that apply to me?"  
  
Skye looked over at Sonny standing in the doorway and gave him a strange look.  
  
"They bothering you?" he asked and smiled at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Skye said and walked over to him.  
  
"I needed to speak with you." he said.  
  
"Reginald!!" Edward then got up and yelled. "If you don't get out of my house this instant I am going to call security!"  
  
"Grandfather, would you please sit down and drink your coffee before you have another heart attack while I escort Mr.Corinthos out of here." she said sarcastically.  
  
Edward mumbled something and sat back down in at his desk.  
  
"What was he doing here?" Monica asked him and took a huge crumpet and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
"Oh I don't know, probably helping Skye with a plan to get me out of ELQ, or maybe even the family this time!" he grumbled.  
  
~~~  
  
Skye walked with Sonny to outside of the house.  
  
"So why are you here?" she asked and turned around.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright." he said.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
Sonny opened his mouth to speak until he seen Ned walk up around the gate.  
  
"I see you got your claws in the Sonny Corinthos now, too? What did Jax dump you, so now you have to stoop this low? How sad." Ned said and smirked at her then walked passed them into the house.  
  
Skye was about to say something but Sonny stopped her by kissing her. She pulled away, "What are you doing?" she snapped.  
  
"Are you afraid of what the Quartermaine's will think?" he asked knowing he was right.  
  
She then thought for a minute, why should she be ashamed, and why should she care what they think of her? They already think she's nothing.  
  
"Why should I? They already think very lowly of me already, what would I have to gain by not telling them that I'm - " she paused thinking of what to say, "About us." she finished and couldn't help but smile at him grinning at her.  
  
"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked, trying to look as uneffected as possible at the dimples glaring infront of her.  
  
He walked closer to her slowly, he was about to say something until she grabbed his hand in hers and started walking him through the doors infront of the house. She walked into the house and signaled for Sonny to stand there, while she went to look in the living room to see if there were anyone in there. She seen the coast was clear and went back to Sonny and grabbed his hand again, and started running through the living room bringing him into her ELQ office. "Whew, that was a close call," Skye said and walked over to her desk and sat down on top of it, crossing her legs so that she was on the edge of the desk. She leaned back and sighed heavily, then started trailing her finger from her thigh all the way up to her neck then stopped. Sonny walked over to her, smiling. He leaned in to kiss her slowly, she met his lips and ran her fingers through his hair. She then stopped and hopped off her desk, trying to fix her cloths.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Sonny asked her.  
  
"I have to get to work! Now you better get out of her before Edward has you thrown out." she replied and walked passed him, kissing him on the cheek quickly, and walked back behind her desk and sat down.  
  
"Ohhh nice, I'll get you for this, Ms. Chandler Quartermaine." he said and left the room grinning at her.  
  
*****  
  
A while later Skye was sitting in her office doing a lot of thinking. The past week had been heaven for her. She made love with a man who...who...she cared about. She knew it was more than that. It was like something she had never felt before. But she couldn't let herself feel it. She didn't want to get killed by one of Sonny's many enemy's.   
  
*****  
  
The next day Sonny called Skye, asking why she hadn't come home the night before. She said she had fell asleep at the office but he knew that wasn't true, he knew something was wrong. He decided to go see her. He knocked on her office door. She answered the door.   
  
"Sonny," she said. "What do you want?" she snapped.   
  
"What do I want?" he asked. "I want to know what's bothering you."  
  
/BLOCKQUOTE"Nothing, Sonny it's nothing ok! Just leave me alone! I thought that this could be something, but it can't."  
  
"Why not? I care about you Skye." He paused. "I love you."  
  
Skye's heart stopped. He just told her he loved her, and she was dumping him. She nodded unsteadily and unsurely. "Ok."  
  
"Ok?" Sonny said. He nodded. "I see how it is." He opened the door and walked out of ELQ with more pain inside of him than he could imagine. He knew what was wrong. She was scared...she was scared of what a life with him would do to her. He knew what he had to do.   
  
*****  
  
Skye sat in her office and for the first time since she was...9, she cried. She put her head in her hands and cried. She loved Sonny too and she wanted to be with him, but she didn't want to die.   
  
*****  
  
The next morning Skye woke up in her hotel room. She was so upset, and shocked that she had actually gotten some sleep. Everything with Sonny was so...hard and the choice she had to make was way too much. Her life with him...or her life. She suddenly knew what she had to do. Life wasn't worth living without Sonny. She loved him and he loved her...that was life. She picked up her cell phone and called Sonny. She asked him to meet her at the alley where they "first met" and he agreed.   
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
Skye was waiting for Sonny in the alley. She then saw a limo pull up and Sonny stepped out. He walked a few feet, and then was right next to her.   
  
She smiled. "Sonny...I'm sorry. I love you too," she said. "I was just-," she said and got cut off.   
  
"Shh," Sonny said and put a finger on her lips. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. Then he pulled away. He looked down, and tears started welling up in his eyes. "Skye...you have to leave. If you're with me anymore, you're in danger."   
  
She shook her head. "No Sonny, life without you isn't worth living."   
  
"Shh," he said again, and again put his finger on his lips and kissed her passionately. Skye was so happy...he had accepted that she loved him. Now they would be together forever. He pulled away. "I have to go."  
  
"Go? Why?"  
  
Tears started falling down both of their cheeks as Sonny looked at her. His eyes answered everything. He got into the limo and as he did they cried. Skye watched as he pulled away. Life without each other wasn't worth living...but it had to be. 


End file.
